What! Engagaged?
by lavenderxbella
Summary: Bella And Edward tell everyone about their engagement. In the POV of several people.
1. Chapter 1

Telling Charlie about engagement

Edward drove to the house, his hand on mine comforting me. The rain had picked up, it was almost pouring. Edward could feel the edge in my voice as I spoke.

"How should we tell him? I asked looking at him as I said it. His eyes were a little darker today and a light purple shadow forming under his eyes.

"I think the easiest way would be just to tell him right there, no beating around the bush. Bella, it's going to be fine." He said. By that time we were pulling up to the house, the rain was really coming down now, so Edward pulled in closer. He kissed my forehead, went out into the rain, and opened my door, rushing me through the downpour.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. The sound of another game wafted through the hall.

"Yeah dad it's me," I said my voice had a certain edge to it, I hoped Charlie would not catch it. "Edward's with me too, dad." I added. Now the edge was even more distinct.

"Bella, what's wrong, you seem a little edgy." Charlie said as he got up. He was eyeing Edward and me as if he had some sort of insight of what was to come. If only he knew, I thought.

"Dad I need to talk to you about something." I said. Edward's tightened on mine.

'What is? And Edward would you mind if you stepped out so, I can talk to Bella?" said Charlie

"Sir, this is about the two of us," Edward said in an immeasurably polite voice that he used on Charlie.

"Yes—," Charlie said with his eyes wary. "What is it?" Charlie asked. Now his voice was alarmed, now that it was about Edward and me.

"Sir," Edward started. "I proposed to Bella around the time of graduation and she said no." he glanced at me so quickly that Charlie wasn't bound to see and gave me the crooked smile I loved. "And today, just now actually, she finally accepted."

"WHAT!??!! Did YOU say?" Charlie shouted, but Edward was unfazed.

"Dad, please don't start! I said YES because I love him. Don't tell me I'm too young or say that I'm ruining my life." I said. "And I would like you to walk me down the isle please." I said finally. Charlie wasn't pleased but not as angry.

"Okay Bella, I understand. But I still think you shouldn't go through with this, especially after what happened to your mother and me and then there is what happened last September. And I will walk you down the isle." He told me I flinched at the September part and Edward stiffened at the pictures he could now see in Charlie's mind. With a look at Edward his tone was stern, "how do I know you won't leave her or hurt her again because if you do…" Charlie's voice trailed off, imagining all the horrible punishments for Edward.

"Yes, sir" Edward replied.

"Uh, Bella are you going to show me that ring?" Charlie asked. I shook my left hand from Edward's and showed him the ring. It glittered in the dim light coming from the window.

"Nice" Charlie said as he looked at the ring.

" It was my mother's" chimed in Edward. Charlie went to sit back down on the sofa as Edward and me went to the chair, I sat in Edward's lap. Charlie glanced over to Edward and I in the chair, with a disapproving look. Edward gently kissed my neck and whispered to me.

"You two may be engaged, but don't be all over each over like that, its disgusting." Charlie finally said after so many repeated glances at us sitting on the chair. Edward rearranged us so I was merely sitting at his side. He chuckled at something Charlie said in his mind.

"Oh yeah Bella" said after the game was over. Edward had left after the game. He kissed me goodbye in the hall when Charlie couldn't see. "Are you going to tell Renée?"

"Tomorrow, dad. Anyway I'm going to bed." I told him as I walked up the stairs. He would be checking on me tonight for sure. When I got to my room Edward was sitting on the bed. I fell into his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica and mike. Jessica's POV Lauren too 

I drove my car to the Newton's, I needed to talk to mike about something new regarding Edward and Bella. They were going to the same college. She is so lucky I thought, getting the single hottest guy in the school. When I pulled up mike was sweeping the walkway.

"Hey Jess, what are you doing here?" he asked letting me in the door.

"Hey, mike." I added my greeting, " did you hear that Edward and Bella are going to the same college? so are Ben and Angela."

'Yeah, I knew that but Jess can you stop degrading Bella and Edward? I know you liked him and he turned you down but it doesn't mean that you and Lauren have to attack Bella. Please, she's my friend."

"Whatever" I retorted as mike went to the back to get more boxes that he could stock. I wish he would just get over her. I heard a roaring outside, I turned to look and it was Bella. Ugg, what is she doing here?

"hey, Jessica what are you doing here?" she asked. She was nervous about something.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Mike asked when he came to the front, seeing Bella, his arms loaded with boxes. He started to open the boxes and tag the items so he could put them on the shelf.

"Same to you Mike," she paused, "I need to talk to you… and jess about something." She was defiantly nervous. Her voice had an edge to it.

"Sure Bella, what is it?" yes, I thought something to pass on to Lauren. Mike had stopped stocking items to listen to Bella.

"Uhh, Edward and me— well Edward proposed to me yesterday." Her eyes were wide when she said it. I couldn't believe it! They were getting married, this was outrageous. Aren't they kind of young? She must be marrying him for the money, that's it. I mean he couldn't think she is beautiful, she was so plain.

"Congrats, Bella. I'm so happy for you.' Mike had jumped up to hug Bella.

'Yeah congratulations. So are you going to show us the ring?" I said weakly. I wanted to cry. Edward was mine not Bella's.

"Sure" she held out her left hand that had been hiding in her jacket pocket. Wow! The thing was beautiful. It must have cost a lot, I thought. But of course, the Cullens weren't exactly poor. "It was his mother's" she said when she saw the expression on my face.

"It's pretty Bella. It's so sweet that it is his mother's too. When the wedding?" I said as I gave her a hug. Be sweet and supportive, maybe she ask you to be a bridesmaid or even better the maid of honor.

"August 13th, this year"

"Wow" I said in amazement. My mom was going to freak, as well as Lauren.

"Yeah, Bella… well I have to get to work. So bye for now"

"Same to you Mike, I'm leaving I needed to tell a couple others."

"I'll walk you out" I grabbed her arm and led her to the door. She went to her truck started up and drove out of the parking lot. When I got in my car I pulled my cell phone out to call Lauren. "Oh my god I can't believe your getting married! It's even more amazing that you are getting married to _Edward Cullen_. Call me tonight and give me all the details."

"sure jess" she said politely.

"What do you want Jessica?" Lauren answered. She sounded annoyed. But she wouldn't be annoyed any more after I told her of what I just heard.

" I have serious gossip for you. It about Edward and Bella." I told her.

"Spill" she sounded only half interested.

"You won't believe it" I took a deep breath; to prolong the moment Lauren was just about to die from impotence. " But Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are getting married. they got engaged yesterday. Bella came into the Newton's and told Mike and me. You should see the ring he gave her, its huge."

"WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed, shocked, completely stunned. Just like me. "When's the wedding?"

"August 13th of this year."

"What the—. She's pregnant; she's got to be. I mean why would they be getting married so soon. How the hell did this happen? She not even good enough for him! She's not even pretty." She paused "I bet she marrying him for the money too. I so hate her."

"Me too. Your so right." I hung up and sped to my house. When I got there I could see that my mom was home, so it took me no time to get into the house.

"Mom come here right now! You will never guess what Bella Swan told me and Mike! You're going to freak!"

"What is it Jessica? What so important about Bella swan that you came running in here to tell me? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't like her mom." I paused catch my breathe. "she came into the Newton's today to tell mike and me that , you won't believe it but Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are getting married August 13!!"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, you should have seen the ring—it was huge." I said matter of fact. My mom was stunned as Lauren was.

"Wow. Well Jessica I have to go to work." She walked out the door, mumbling under her breath. "The girls at the bank are going to like this."


End file.
